


Taking Charge

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Shower Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don knows what he wants and has no problem going after it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the amazing Hummerhouse

Don sat back in his computer chair and rolled his shoulders easing the muscles that had tensed over the past hour. He was finally finished with his latest rounds of testing their DNA against some of the new medicines that he had gotten a hold of. Just because they didn’t react badly to most human medicines didn’t mean that was always the case and he would rather not find out about any potentially life threatening reactions in the heat of the moment.

Glancing around his lab Don was pleased to see everything in its place of organized chaos that he tended to keep it in. He knew where everything was, could grab anything he needed in an instant, and could tell if Mikey had snuck in and had been messing with things.

All in all everything seemed to be functioning just as he wanted it to in his sanctuary. The security system was completely updated, none of the vehicles needed any overhauling, and there weren’t any projects that required his attention at the moment. For the time being he had some precious free time that he could do whatever he wanted with.

Don gave one last glance around his lab and knew that there was nothing in there that he wanted to work with and stood up with a stretch. The muscles pulled stretching out any kinks and a few joints popped relieving tension before he stopped, feeling far more refreshed. With a small bounce in his step Don left his lab and wandered out into the main living area of the lair.

Mike and Raph were seated close together on the couch playing one of Mikey’s racing games jabbing elbows at each other every now and again to through the other off and gain an advantage. As much fun as his brothers looked like they were having Don didn’t want to spend anymore time just sitting at the moment.

Turning away Don followed the sounds of steady grunts that were coming from the dojo. There was no question as to who was behind the noise and Don wasn’t the least bit shocked to see Leo in the middle of the practice mat when he slid the door all the way open and leaned against the frame.

Moving across the mat in mock combat Leo whipped his gleaming swords around parrying an imaged strike and swiftly taking off the head of an invisible enemy. The grace and power that his leader showed was enough to make Don’s mouth run dry. Sweat clung to Leo’s skin showing how hard he had been working and emphasized the strong, lean muscles that bunched and flexed just under the leaf green skin.

Don could feel his pulse beginning to thrum in his groin as his member began to harden in his shell. By the time Leo had finished his battle and come to a stop Don’s tail was wagging excitedly over the prospect of what he could do with a tired and sweaty Leonardo.

“Hey Don,” Leo said, acknowledging his brother for the first time since he entered the dojo. “What’s up? Is there something that you need?”

“Yes,” Don replied in a low voice that was just shy of a growl as he strode confidently across the mat and over to where Leo was standing. “You.”

With no other preamble Don grabbed onto Leo’s shoulders and pulled his older brother down into a deep kiss. Using the surprise of his action to his advantage Don wormed his tongue into Leo’s mouth and explored the space while his brother caught up to what was going on. By the time Don pulled back from the kiss they were both panting lightly as their breaths mingled together.

Leo had to swallow a few times before he could speak again and Don was enjoying watching the effect he’d had on his brother.

“Did you have anything else in mind?” Leo asked huskily.

“Just follow me,” ordered Don as he grabbed onto Leo’s wrist being careful of the sharp swords his brother still held and all but dragged him out of the dojo towards the bathroom.

It was no work at all to get both of them into the bathroom with the door locked behind them to ensure some privacy before Don was making quick work of stripping them both out of their gear and laying their weapons aside where they would be in easy reach if they were needed. Every time he pulled what passed for clothing off of his leader, Don replaced it with either a kiss or gentle nip to the skin that had just been revealed.

The rewarding churrs that Don was getting for his actions spurred him on and as soon as they were both out of their gear he was shoving Leo back against the wall of the shower pinning him there. Blindly Don’s hands reached for the knobs and got the hot water raining down on the two of them washing away the sweat as his mouth attached to the side of Leo’s neck working its way back up to claim his mouth again.

When Leo arched up into Don’s touch and reached out to bring him closer Don growled and shoved a knee in between Leo’s legs feeling the bulge that was forming in Leo’s lower plastron. Growling out again Don scraped their plastrons together making sure that Leo felt the erection that he was just barely holding back himself.

As the kiss became sloppier with more tongue and teeth than lips Don took hold of Leo’s wet shoulders and pushed until his older brother got the hint and lowered himself down to the floor of the shower with Don quickly following suit taking a seat on Leo’s lap with his knees on either side of Leo’s hips.

Scraping their plastrons together again Don churred loudly as the action sent a spike of pleasure through his groin making it harder to hold himself back. That restraint became impossible when Leo reached behind him and took hold of his wagging tail and gave it a firm squeeze. The gasp that it tore from Don as his fully hard member dropped down was one he fully intended on drawing out of his sneaky older brother in return.

Ignoring his own leaking erection Don rubbed his thumb up and down Leo’s straining plastron, pressing just the tip of his thumb into the already parting slit to rub against just the head of Leo’s dick. The choked off churr was almost as sweet a reward as the rock hard penis that tumbled into Don’s waiting hand.

Another gasping churr from his leader was the result when Don gathered their members together in one of his hands and gave them a tight squeeze as he jerked his fist up, thumbing both of the heads as he did so. Pulling his mouth away from Leo’s, Don caught his brother’s eyes as he raised his free hand up to his mouth and began sucking on two of his fingers.

The olive green turtle didn’t miss Leo’s pupils dilating at the lewd display as he swirled his tongue around the digits making sure to get them all nice and slick. By this time Leo was churring with every other breath when Don pulled his fingers from his mouth with a pop and reached behind himself to slide them under the tail Leo was still playing with and gently but firmly press them into himself.

The intrusion of his fingers burned slightly from the lack of proper lube but the feeling quickly faded as Don worked to prep himself for what he really wanted. As he scissored his fingers to make sure that he was properly stretched Leo’s hand let go of the tail it had been playing with and moved to fondle Don’s pert ass.

When Don felt that he was ready he pulled his fingers out and moved up so that he could line up Leo’s straining erection with his loosened opening and slowly sat down on it. Inch by inch Don took his brother into his body revelling in the feeling of fullness that came from having his brother deep inside of him. Don continued to stroke his engorged length as he took a moment to adjust to Leo’s size.

Bouncing slightly as he got used to the intrusion Don leaned his head down and wrapped his lips on a patch of skin on Leo’s neck. Sucking hard Don was determined to leave behind a mark as he grew more comfortable and started riding Leo harder.

Every bounce became easier as Don relaxed around the hard cock buried inside of him. Each pull up had him clenching around Leo so as to tease his brother with his tight heat. Each thrust down had Don angling to have his brother strike directly against his prostate sending stars across his vision.

Leo’s hands found their way to Don’s hips but his hold was more one of stability. Don was the one in control and Leo wasn’t about to change that. Faster and harder the two of them moved together with Leo’s hips jerking up to meet Don’s bounce halfway. Every time Don clenched around him drew Leo closer and closer to the edge until the leader couldn’t hold back any longer and emptied his essence deep inside the oliver green turtle with his churrs echoing against the tiled walls.

As Don felt himself being filled by his brother he couldn’t keep up his pace much longer. With one final thrust he sat down as hard as he could taking Leo in as deep as he would go, churring out his completion and spilling himself across Leo’s plastron.

For one wonderfully agonising minute they held themselves pressed tightly together as the aftershocks of their coupling trembled through them drawing out their pleasure for just that moment longer. As they came back to themselves it was to feel the cooling water still raining down on them as they reluctantly drew apart to tuck away their spent organs and wash away the evidence of their activities.

Standing back up again Don helped pull Leo to his feet and leaned in to place one last chaste kiss against Leo’s smiling lips.

“We should do that more often,” Don murmured against Leo’s lips as reached around to turn the water off.

“Maybe next time Raph and Mikey will join us instead of just listening at the door,” Leo replied with a chuckle hearing two sets of footsteps hastily retreat.

Don laughed as they stepped out of the shower and reached for the towels to dry off with. He definitely wouldn’t mind having his other brothers there to tease and play with but for right now he was going to enjoy this moment with Leo.


End file.
